Warrior Cats – The two clans and one tribe – Chapter 1
by lizzyvh
Summary: Do you love Warrior Cats? Then I think you will like my story. This is fully fanfiction, with my own created cats and their adventures. You can find information about the cats on my Deviant Art page: username Lizzyvh


**Warrior Cats – The two clans and one tribe – Book 1**

 **Chapter 1** ****

Sunstar comes out of her cave to announce a clan meeting. She says "Will all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey come to the clan meeting? I announced this clan meeting, because we have a few kits who are old enough now to become apprentices. And it is now time for their apprentice ceremony."

Sunstar opens by saying "Springkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Springpaw."  
"Yay!" responds Springpaw. "Umm can we go further?" says Sunstar. Springpaw said "Sorry Sunstar". "Your mentor will be Squirrelwhisker. I hope that Squirrelwhisker will pass down all she knows on to you."  
Sunstar asks Squirrelwhisker to come forward to meet her new apprentice. 

Sunstar continues "Squirrelwhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Olwswing and you have shown yourself to be a great prey hunter and energetic warrior. You will be the mentor of Springpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know on to Springpaw."  
The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice by calling out her new name "Springpaw!".

Sunstar says "AlmondKit, come forward. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Almondpaw. Your mentor will be Brownbear. I hope that Brownbear will pass down all he knows on to you."  
Sunstar ask Brownbear to come forward for meeting his new apprentice.

"Brownbear, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Starlingtail, and you have shown yourself to be wise and a good hunter. You will be the mentor of Almondpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Almondpaw."  
Brownbear touch noses with Almondpaw, and the Clan greets her by calling her by her new name "Almondpaw!".

Sunstar continues with Sunkit. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Robinleaf. I hope that Robinleaf will pass down all she knows on to you." Sunstar calls up Robinleaf to meet her apprentice.

"Robinleaf, you are ready to take on an new apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sunrain, and you have shown yourself to be a wise and generous warrior. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know on to Sunpaw."  
The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice by calling out his new name "Sunpaw!".

"Sunnykit, it's now your turn. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunnypaw. Your mentor will be Hazelheart. I hope that Hazelheart will pass down all she knows on to you."  
Sunstar calls up Hazelheart to meet her apprentices.

"Hazelheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cherrieblossem, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and honest. You will be the mentor of Sunnypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sunnypaw."  
The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice by calling out "Sunnypaw!".

Cinnamonleaf says "Cats of Sunhigh Clan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown interest in herbs and kindness to sick cats. Your next medicine cat apprentices will be Dovepaw."  
Sunstar asks "Dovepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Cinnamonleaf?"  
"Yes I do."  
Cinnamonleaf says "Then at half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."  
Sunstar adds "The good wishes of all Sunhigh Clan will go with you".  
Cinnamonlead touches noses with Dovepaw, and the Clan greets the new apprentice.

Sunstar says "the clan meeting is now over".

The cats that are on the hunting patrol and the sun set patrol are going outside. And the paws are talking with their mentors about when they are having their first lesson. Only not Dovepaw. Her mentor Cinnamonleaf wants her to learn where the herbs lay in the medicine den. Sunstar is going to talk with Longoak about if something strange happened while the patrols were out patrolling.

Longoak says "Sunstar, there are dogs seen around the borders of our territories on the west by the patrol of Fireflower". Sunstar asks "How much have they seen and are they still in our territory?"

In the meantime the new paws ask their mentor when they will start with their training. Their mentors answer "If we go now, we can explore our territory". "Yay!" Springpaw says and bounces up and down. Almondpaw answers calmly "Spingpaw if we want to go we have to behave".  
"I am not behaving badly when I show my feelings." Squirlwhisker replies "True, but you better watch where you bounce. And Almondpaw, who is her mentor?" Almondpaw replies "Oh sorry Squirlwhisker".  
They al go together to make the tour around their territories.  
First they go in the direction of Full Moon territories. "Ieh! What a strange smell!" says Sunnypaw. "That is the scent of Full Moon Clan," Brownbear says.

Longoak looked a little bit worried as he turned to Sunstar again. "They have seen three dogs and Fireflower thought that they had now left our territory".  
"Tell the patrols to have their eyes open for dogs, and if the dogs are seen in the territory, let them tell it to you and me as soon as possible," Sunstar answered.  
"Yes Sunstar." Then they split up.

When the mentors and paws arrive at the part of the territory that is beach, Springpaw bounces around happily until she feels the water and says "Hé, my paw is all wet!"  
Squirlwhisker looks slightly worried. "Come back Springpaw, you don't know how to swim."  
Springpaw looks back at Squirlwhiskers and then looks again at the water. "Will I go back to the group, or… shall I explore this water a little further?" she thinks with a naughty grin.  
Eventually Springpaw decides to head back, because she doesn't want trouble.  
Hazelheart says "You can better asks us first, before you go to the water. You don't know how to swim, which means you can drown if your not careful."  
"I will be more careful from now on," says Springpaw. The rests nods to show that they heard and agree with this.

The next morning Dovepaw is woken up by Cinnamonleaf to learn to make poultices.  
At the same time Hazelheart wakes up Sunnypaw. "We are on the morning patrol."  
Sunnypaw jawns. "Yay, something new," she says excited.  
Springpaw says, "How can you be so excited in the morning?" She goes out to find Squirlwhiskers at the fresh-kill pile. "Goodmorning Squirlwhisker."  
"Goodmorning Springpaw. Already awake?"  
"Sunnypaw was loud when Hazelheart came to get her for the patrol," she answers a bit grumpy.  
"Oh, but I think you will like what we will do this morning."  
"What?!" she asks interested.  
"We will go hunt," answers Squirlwhiskers.

When they go hunt, the rest of the mentors get their paws from the apprentice den.  
The rest of the paws ask what they will do this morning.  
Brownbear answers in a tutor way, "You'll get your first fighting lessons".  
Robinleaf says to Sunpaw, "I have asked Brownbear if we can join in the fighting training and we will". "Cool," says Sunpaw.  
"Now I will be not the last one to learn fighting tricks."  
As the paws get ready for their first fighting training, the morning patrol is already on the border with the Full Moon Clan territory. Next to Hazelheart and Sunnypaw, the patrol exists of Thistletail, Fireflower and Yellowfox.

At the end of the morning, Cinnamonleaf shows Dovepaw how to make traveling herbs. "We will need this when we go to the Three Mountain tonight. Remember this carefully, because next time we will hear from you if you remembered. A medicine cat has to know all the herbs, where they are use for, and how they are used. Traveling herbs are consisting of Sorrel, Daisy, Chamomile and Burnet. They are used to give us more energy and strength, and it keeps us from getting hungry for a long time."

Together they prepare it. When they finish, Cinnamonleaf says, "Come, now we have to look after the kits of Hibiscuswind". They go to the nursery.  
Cinnamonleaf asks, "How are you today, Hibiscuswind?". Hibiscuswind replies, "I am fine, Cinnamonleaf. Do you come for my kits?"  
"Indeed," Cinnamonleaf says. "I see that they are lively."  
Hibiscuswind turns to her kits. "Honeys, please sit still. Cinnamonleaf wants to examine you."  
Cinnamonleaf listens to their hearts. They sound fine. The ears of Nightkit look a little bit small still, but not worrisome. Everything else seems normal.  
Hibiscus says "Thank you, Cinnamonleaf". "You're welcome", and then Cinnamonleaf and Dovepaw leave the nursery.

After coming back in the medicine den, Cinnamonleaf decides to get a few extra herbs from outside the camp. She takes Dovepaw with her and goes to the lake to get herbs that grow around water. "What kind of herbs are we looking for?" asks Dovepaw. Cinnamonleaf answers "Coltsfoot, Feverfew and Alder Bark". "Why do we collect them here?" Dovepaw asks. "Because they grow around water. Do you have an idea what we use them for, Dovepaw?" "No, sorry."  
Cinnamonleaf "We use Coltsfoot for easing our breathing or kitten-cough, as well as for cracked or sore pads. They have yellow and white flowers." Dovepaw "oh, like these flowers?" "Exactly, you found them. Break a few with your teeth Dovepaw. Bark of the Alder tree we use for tooth pain. It eases the toothaches. Feverfew we use for reducing the body temperature when cats have a fever of chills. It also heals aches and pains, like headaches. They look like small bushes with white flowers with a yellow centre. Their smell is sharp and tangy."

After a while they go back to camp with the herbs they found. When they arrive Hazelheart comes to ask Cinnamonleaf to look at the paws of Thistletail because they look sore. Thistletail says "Nonsense, there is nothing with my paws". Cinnamonleaf "Thistletail, it's not a bad idea to let me look at it. You don't want to be of duty because you have problems with your paws." Thistletail growls and goes into the medicine den.

Cinnamonleaf looks at the paws of Thistletail, while Dovepaw looks over her shoulder to learn. Cinnamonleaf "Hazelheart was right. Your paws are sore and if you had not come here and take a little bit of rest and some herbs for it, they could become very cracked. Cinnamonleaf "Dovepaw, what do we use for sore paws?". Dovepaw ansers insecurely "Coltsfoot?" Cinnamonleaf "Correct Dovepaw. Do you want to get some Coltsfoot for me?" Dovepaw comes back with it. "Now chew it to pulp for me."  
Cinnamonleaf says "The pulp is ready". She puts it on the paws of Thistletail. "You have to stay in the medicine den for half an hour, so the pulp can do its work." Thistletail growls and says "Thanks". Cinnamonleaf "Stop this growling. You are a warrior. Warriors can handle this. Dovepaw, what have you learned from this?"  
"That Coltsfoot is made to pulp and is put on the sore pad to heal them and to prevent that they become cracked." "Correct Dovepaw"

The morning patrol now goes to report back to deputy Longoak what they've seen. Fireflower "Longoak, we did not see the dogs, but their smell was still in our territory." "Where did you smell it?" says Longoak with an alert looking face. "At the border with the Full Moon Clan." Longoak "Then it'll be Full Moon Clan's problem, but we do have to keep an eye out for the tracks coming back into our territory."

Squirlwhiskers "Springpaw, stop bouncing. You make the prey go away." "Sorry Squirlwhiskers, I'm just so excited." Squirlwhiskers "It's okay to be excited, but we want to catch prey, and prey flees when they hear us."  
"Where do we go hunting?" asks Springpaw. "In the forest part of our territory." After a few minutes Squirlwhiskers says "Here is a good place. What do you sense, Springpaw?" "I think I see a squirl by the tree."  
"Let me see your hunting crouch." Springpaw crouches. Squirlwhiskers "Not bad, but you have to hold your tail still, or the squirl might hear you when your tail touches something." Springpaw says "Oh", and tries to hold her tail still.  
Squirlwhiskers "Better. Now try to get that squirl." Springpaw moves slowly towards the squirl while still crouching. Then she jumps to catch the squirl. She misses, but then knows to catch the squirl nonetheless.  
"Congratulations Springpaw. You got your first prey. But you still have to work on your hunting skills."  
"I will do that Squirlwhiskers," says Springpaw, still bouncing. "And stop with the bouncing. We have to get more prey, and that will not happen if you keep on bouncing."

That evening, it's the half moon and at the setting of the sun, Cinnamonleaf and Dovepaw go on their way to the Moon Pool. This is the Clan's sacred place where Dovepaw will meet the warrior ancestors and confirm the wish to be a medicine cat. "Will there be many cats?" asks Dovepaw. "Only the medicine cats of the Full Moon Clan and the healer of the tribe." When they arrive at the cave of the Moon Pool, they see that Starteller and Silvermist have already arrive. "Good evening, Starteller and Silvermist," says Cinnamonleaf. "I see you have brought your apprentices too," answers Silvermist. "Indeed." "Then let us start, we don't want to lose time," says Starteller.

Cinnamonleaf says "Dovepaw, is it your wish you enter the mysteries of Star Clan as a medicine cat?" Dovepaw "It is." Cinnamonleaf "Then come forward. Warriors of Star Clan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." They all lay down and lick water from the pool.

"Where am I?" thinks Dovepaw. "You are in Star Clan," answers a brown with white spotted cat. Dovepaw answers, "Who are you?". "I am Mayflower. I was part of your clan, many moons ago." "Hi Mayflower," says Dovepaw, while looking around. "I know that this is new for you, but I have a message for you Dovepaw."  
Dovepaw, "A message for me?". "Yes, for you. There is a new prophecy." "Why me? Don't you want to talk with Cinnamonleaf?" "No. We have decided together that we want you to receive the prophecy."  
"Oh," says Dovepaw shy. Mayflower "A time of danger has started. Danger of dogs finding our territories. Not only the territory of Sunhigh Clan, but of all the cats in this area. More I cannot tell you now." Then Mayflower disappears. Dovepaw says "Wait!", but Mayflower is already gone and Dovepaw awakes.

Dovepaw wants to talk with Cinnamonleaf, but Cinnamonleaf waves with her tail that she has to wait until they are out of the cave. When they are out of the cave Cinnamonleaf says, "You can not talk in the cave after talking with the Star Clan". "Sorry Cinnamonleaf, but I want to share my dream with you." "That is okay, it was your first time. What do you want to share with me?"  
"Mayflower told me about a new prophecy." Cinnamonleaf "A new prophecy? Tell me when we are back in camp. This is not something to talk about in the woods, where every cat can hear you."

When they are back in the medicine den Dovepaw tells Cinnamonleaf about what Mayflower told her. Cinnamonleaf "Why did she not come to me?". Dovepaw "I don't know. I asked her, but she said that they had decided to tell me. What will we do with this prophecy?" Cinnamonleaf "Now we cannot do something yet. I'll talk with Sunstar. Maybe I'll go back to the moon pool, to get to know more about the prophecy."

Cinnamonleaf goes to Sunstar. "Sunstar, we have to talk". Sunstar "Come in. What is it we have to talk about?" "Dovepaw received the first part of a prophecy," Cinnamonleaf answers.  
"A new prophecy?" Sunstar asks with a surprised tone. "What is it about?"  
"It's about dogs who will find our territories. Not only our territory, but also of the rest of the cats that live in this area."  
"Do you know more?" Sunstar replies. Cinnamonleaf "No. I want to go talk myself with Star Clan."  
Sunstar "Good idea, Cinnamonleaf. Let me know when you know more." Cinnamonleaf "I will do that".

That evening, Cinnamonleaf arrives again at the Moon Pool. This time she is alone. She licks from the Moon Pool and enters a dream. "Mayflower, we have to talk." Not Mayflower appears, but Cinderfurn. "Hi Cinderfurn, can I talk with Mayflower." Cinderfurn says "Mayflower asks me to come". "Oh, then can you tell me what the prophecy is about?" Cinderfurn "Yes, and no. A part you already know, but there is a new part. There is a way to bring the prophecy to a happy ending. To find a happy end, you will have to find an unexpected friend. To find this unexpected friend, you have to go on a quest. Not yourself, but two of each clan and the tribe. Only with the help of this unexpected friend, you can find the way to make an end."

"Is there really nothing more you can tell me?" Cinnamonleaf asks. "No, I can tell you no more," Cinderfurn replies, and then she fades.


End file.
